Turkey
Turkey is a middle eastern regional power guarding the only entrance to the Black Sea. It has a foothold in the Balkans and room for possible expansion, depending on the path chosen. Turkey begins the game with a right wing autocrat with 90 Neutrality and 55 National Unity. The ruling party has a popularity of 43 and an organization of 35. There is no dissent. Technology Turkey has limited manpower but is capable of excess resources and IC. For these reasons Turkey should focus in aerial and armored technology. If Turkey joins the Soviet Union, Turkey could focus on Naval. An interesting strategy is to invest in tank research. Be warned however as to do this you will need oil and lots of it. If you are Comintern, then you can trade with the Soviet Union. If you are axis then you can invade the middle east for Oil. With the given Leadership, Turkey can only keep around 12 technologies current. For example, the 4 Infantry, 4 Light tank, and 4 fighter technologies. Engine upgrades could be exchanged for industry and doctrine upgrades. Distribution of leadership All Leadership at the beginning of the game should devoted to spies, so that 10 domestic spies should be created, in order to raise unity. After this the player should continue to invest in spies until the player has sent 10 spies to the first country the player intends to conquer, typically Bulgaria, where they should be used to increase threat. All remaining leadership should be spent on much needed technologies. Diplomacy Alliances Turkey has three options regarding alliances. Option 1: NATO. Joining NATO as Turkey would be very difficult. Turkey would have difficulty trading with NATO with Italy raiding convoys, and you will have to constantly invade countries in the Middle East and be available for them. Option 2: The Warsaw Pact. Joining the Warsaw Pact would help solve Turkeys resource and German expansion problems. Turkey may acquire free resources from the Soviet Union, and the Comintern will shield Turkey from invasion by the Axis until after the German Soviet war begins. This gives more time to build up forces to hold off Germany, or Turkey could devote itself to being the Naval arm of the Soviet Union, and fight off Italy. Option 3: The Axis. Joining the Axis would be the most historically plausible. The Ottoman Empire fought with the Germans and Austrians in WW1. Turkey could join to axis to regain lost ottoman territory. Turkey may join the axis by 1938. Joining the axis will bring the benefit of allowing Turkey to purchase production licences for land and air units from Germany, and for naval units from Japan. Joining the Axis will also allow Turkey to begin it's wars of conquest sooner. Turkey could see it self become a major power With the lend lease IC given from Italy, Germany, and Japan from 1939 onwards, and from resource expansion into the Balkans, middle east and all of Asia. Decisions Turkey has two decisions, Turkey can "Prepare for War" and in June 1939, Turkey can demand the cessation of Hatay from the UAR. Politics Describes laws and political parties. Ministers Laws K'''eep Consumer Products Orientation law on, if you switch demand for consumer goods will skyrocket lowering the amount of production that can be used on military units. '''Political Parties Paternal Autocrat: Cumhuriyet Halk Partisi (Republican People's Party) Social Conservative: Millet Partisi (National Party) Market Liberal: Demokrat Parti (Democrat Party)( Social Liberal: Serbest Cumhuriyet Partisi (Free Republican Party) Social Democrat: Türkiye İşçi Partisi (Workers Party of Turkey) Left Wing Radical: Emek Partisi (The Labour Party) Leninist: Devrimci Sosyalist İşçi Partisi (Revolutionary Socialist Workers' Party) Stalinist: Türkiye Komünist Partisi (Communist Party of Turkey) National Socialist: Ülkücü Hareket (Idealist Movement) Fascist: Bozkurtlar (The Grey Wolves) Intelligence The intelligence system should be used to raise unity in Turkey and increase threat in the first country the player intends to invade. Spies could also be used to steal technologies from UK or France. These are good targets due to their democratic nature giving a penalty to counterespionage, as well as excess technologies. Economy Trading At the start of the game, Soviet Union and USA will accept Turkey's offer to sell 20 supplies each to them. This will bring invaluable cash to your reserves, around 6 per day. These will be long-standing agreements, Turkey could build up to 15k worth of money with this. Industrial Production IC production is helpful but building it is a waste of time in the beginning. You can easily simply capture the urban centres of the Balkans. For example, if you capture every nation excluding Slovakia in the Balkans you can reach 191 base IC. This is incredibly important if you wish to join Comintern, as you will eventually become a target of the Germans. Military Army You will start out with 100,000 infantrymen and 1,000 artillery units. Navy You will have 3 aircraft carriers Air Force You will have 1 Airship and 3,000 Paratrooper Planes War War with Bulgaria (Only if you are allies with Axis or NATO) It is advisable to build up forces on the border, with two or three divisions to a province. Capturing Sofia and Plovdiv are good primary objectives, and capturing Varna should be enough to force a surrender. You can land troops there by sea if it's left undefended, or you can just push overland. Using your light bombers is helpful to loosen up resistance. War with Persia (Only if you are an ally of the Warsaw Pact or Axis) Taking Persia is a relatively easy process. About ten divisions is more than enough to sweep aside the defending Persians, who will probably field only three or four divisions (of infantry and cavalry) at the most. Since the border is only one province wide, you won't need any strategy upon immediate entry other than to break through the one or two defending divisions. After that it is advisable to split your forces; send half down the Persian-Iraqi border to the sea, and then east to capture the port at Bandar-e 'Abbas. The other half should move along the north of the country to take Tehran. After that, if the Persians haven't yet surrendered, move to capture the remaining victory points. By this point the country should be more or less a walkover. War with Afghanistan (NATO ally only) Afghanistan is usually even more of a cakewalk. The country only has two victory points, at Herat and the capital, Kabul. Afghan national unity is quite low, and you can lower it even more with your spies if you want an even quicker victory. Herat is right near the Persian border, and the AI will normally defend it with just one militia division. Using mountain infantry here is a good idea, and two or three divisions will steamroll the province fairly quickly. If the Afghans haven't surrendered by now, you can just move in to Kabul through the northern part of the country with the forces you used at Herat, and some more divisions along the southern part to sweep aside any troops there. You can only invade them as a NATO member because Afghanistan is a member of the Comintern Pact which is allies of the Warsaw Pact and the Taliban is an Axis Ally. War with India and all of Asia That's after conquering Afghanistan and you will have resources that might be too weak against Asia, Plus you will have to survive China and the Comintern Pact. You can only do this as a netrual power. War with Iraq (NATO only) At some point you're going to want to expand westwards, an approach barred by the Ba'athist Nation of Iraq. Iraq is the first one you'll come to. It is recommended that you align with the Axis to get help in this area, although it is not imperative; you could pull it off alone. Forces should be positioned at provinces opposite those containing enemy troops, ideally with a 2:1 numbers advantage. You should aim to cut off the Iraqis at the sea, capturing the port at Abadan. Troops should be moved in from the north and in the centre of the border. After this first stage it is helpful to aim the bulk of your forces towards capturing Baghdad. After this victory points at Qusayban and Annasiriyah should be captured, and Iraq will hopefully fall. Only NATO, because Saddam Hussein might join the Axis or Warsaw Pact as a Collaborator. War with the United Kingdom (Ally of Axis or Warsaw Pact) It's Impossible and a big no no. They will kick your ass and send you packing, plus declaring War on them is impossible location wise and impossible to conquer them. Plus it's a waste of time and resources. War on the Arabian Peninsula (Only of you are a NATO or Warsaw Pact ally) Saudi Arabia often aligns with the Axis, and if you have too, you won't need to invade the Saudis. If they do though, the British will likely invade them. You should move for victory points in Saudi Arabia and liberate the Saudis, and let them organise themselves again. You can then take the British puppets of Yemen and Oman with relative ease, as well as the colonies of Aden and the Trucial States. Try to move troops along the northern and southern borders of the peninsula whilst also moving divisions through the middle for Saudi victory points. This strategy is also valid if attacking a hostile Saudi Arabia too. War with South Africa In the scenario that Turkey has aligned with the Axis and taken the Middle East successfully, you may want to move south through Africa. There is likely to be a large stalemate due to the long distances and lack of supplies. A slightly risky way to loosen up the front is to attack South Africa by sea. You should try to land large amounts of troops at the coastal victory points of Cape Town, Port Elizabeth and Durban. If this is happening later on and your technology is sufficiently developed, the use of a nuclear bomb or two will make things easier. Capturing the airfield at Walvis Bay may also be useful. After this you can move inland for victory points at Bloemfontein and Polokwane, and any others if the South Africans haven't capitulated by this point. If the Portuguese are in the Axis and have had their African colonies seized, you will now be in a good position to liberate those. South Africa, if captured, will really be the jewel in the crown of a new Ottoman Empire. Category:Other Stuff